Core Focus
by Dimples73
Summary: BJ isn't who she says she is... She wants Brock dead will Brock survive or will he die?
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

* * *

Set around Core focus

Barbra Jean isn't who she says she is

Reba -42

Cheyenne and Van-21

Elizabeth-3

Kyra-14

Jake-9

Brock-45= Barbra Jean-32

Kevin-6- BJ's other child - the entire family fell in love with him

Henry-3

1)

Brock walked into his house; he looked around no Barbra Jean. He sighed and rubbed his head he was feeling off and to top it off; he lied to his best friend in how he sprained his wrist. He lied but never to Reba. He sat on the couch and picked up his cell phone and called his doctor; he had to get his medication in order. He knew things weren't right.

He was talking to his doctor. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the phone Brock was stunned; he turned in disbelief to see his wife.

"I'm sorry Brock is fine. Yes, he is okay bye." Barbra Jean threw his phone at him. He caught it before it hit the ground, he put it in his pocket.

"What did you say to the doctor?" BJ asked smacking Brock across the face.

"Barbra Jean it had nothing to do with you. You do remember I am a diabetic, and I have been feeling off. I was calling him to get my medication in order. I was going to make an appointment" Brock said rubbing his cheek.

"Your fine. You don't need a doctor." Barbra Jean said tapping the same cheek she hit.

"BJ I know when my body isn't right, and lately I have been feeling off. If I don't take care of myself, I can go into a diabetic coma and die." Brock said moving away from her; he didn't want to deal with anything right now.

"You won't. "BJ told him coldly.

Brock shook his head. "BJ I have to make sure I take care of myself, and if I under dose or overdose it can be serious do you even care?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Brock are you going to go golfing?" BJ asked

Brock was shocked; he had just tried to be serious, and she asked him that? At least, Reba cared; she helped him with his insulin and made sure his blood sugars were at a normal level. BJ never did. He sighed and pricked his finger; he checked his blood sugar. And calculated the dosage of insulin he would need. He was up to 25 shots a day, and he felt like he did before he was diagnosed. He wondered if BJ even cared. Reba was too busy to notice things, and he lied about things.

"No I don't feel good." Brock told her as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to lay down; he knew if he did that could mean slipping into a diabetic coma.

"Well you won't be." BJ told him coldly.

"Huh?" Brock asked still dazed he felt so confused.

BJ smiled smugly. She left the room she returned with his golf clubs.

Brock looked at them; he got up they were all bent and broken the only thing that wasn't broken was his driver he got up.

"What the hell did you do to my clubs?" Brock asked

"Heck and you do too many golfing." BJ told him coldly.

"Barbra Jean these are 800 hundred-dollar clubs. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you to say what the heck I don't like the word hell." Barbra Jean told him.

Brock sighed and shook his head he went to head over to Reba's ;he knew she could help him. He had to talk to her anyway. He had to let her know about things.

"Were you going?" Barbra Jean demanded.

"To see my kids and grand kid." Brock snapped realizing it was the lack of insulin that made him cranky.

"No you aren't." BJ said

"I want to see my wife." Brock said

"You just called Reba your wife!" Barbra Jean said getting angry.

"Crap" Brock replied rubbing the back of his neck

Barbra Jean looked at him. Brock felt something hit him in the shoulder; he turned to see BJ throwing golf balls at him; he turned twisting his knee; he fell to the ground grasping his knee his watch was beeping. He went to stand.

"Get over it Reba hates you" Brock snapped getting up. He really needed to get his sugar levels up before he lost it.

"What are you doing?"

"Barbra Jean I have to take my insulin" Brock told her his knee hurt he rubbed it.

"Oh allow me and you stay put" Barbra Jean said pushing him to the ground and leaving the room with the perfect plan.

Brock nodded he rolled up his pant leg his knee was starting to swell " I don't know why I married her" Brock mumbled.

Barbra Jean returned with a needle filled to the max.

Brock's eyes got wide "Barbra Jean that is too much insulin"

"Shut up"

"No Barbra Jean that much can kill me" Brock said trying to back away.

"Oh it will"

Brock swallowed and got up he limped to the door.

Barbra Jean pushed him down Brock twisted the same knee he groaned.

Brock and Barbra Jean struggled; she ended up giving him the insulin in his neck; she hit him in the head with his driver. She took the needle and placed him in a position took like he fell she left knowing it wouldn't be long until he would die, she left the house. Part two of her plan was to return and act like a grieving widow. She planned to remarry and putting Henry in foster care. Along with Kevin. She didn't need children to foil her plans. Shortly after BJ left. Kyra walked in she called out to her father. There was no answer. She found it odd he wasn't home at 4:00 he had always been home at that time in the past. She walked into the living room and saw her dad passed out.

She called 911 and tried to wake him; she called her mom.

"Dad came on wake up" Kyra said taking his cheek. She was so scared she didn't know what to do she pulled out her cell phone and called her mom. She explained everything to her.

Reba ran to Brock's as fast as she could. She heard the panic in her daughters voice. She had heard the fear and knew something was seriously wrong with Brock. She opened the door she looked into see Brock laying on the ground. She immediately sprang into action she looked at Kyra and spoke," Kyra what happened?"

"I don't know I found him unconscious "

"Brock wake up" Reba said pinching his shoulder, she checked his pulse; it was weak Reba sighed a relief; he was still alive.

"Kyra did you call 911. I need a towel to stop the bleeding" Kyra ran into the kitchen and grabbed a clean dish cloth she returned with a dish cloth and the needle "Mom this was in the garbage it has been filled with insulin, and this vile is empty.

"That's not like your dad to overdose" Reba said holding the cloth on Brock's head suddenly he had a seizure Reba made sure he couldn't hurt himself.

The paramedics arrived as Brock stopped having a seizure.

"We think he might have overdosed on his insulin" Reba told them as the paramedics stabilized him and rushed him to the hospital

Reba and Kyra got Brock's keys and rushed behind the ambulance Kyra called her siblings and told them to get to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

* * *

Reba had a strong feeling Barbra Jean was behind this. She noticed Brock's cheek was bruised when he had been unconscious. Reba had taken note of the recent sprains or injuries he had. She sighed and wished she had been there for him. She had taken note. however she realized she should have knocked Barbra Jean out and taken Brock back. She sighed. that really what she should have done.

there were so many scenarios that played in her head. Most of them ended with here and Brock together. with BJ out of the picture all together. The kids were getting bored Reba sent them home. She told them once she heard about how Brock was she would call.

"Mrs. Hart?" the doctor called as he scanned the waiting room.

"How is he?" Reba asked standing.

"Brock has a slight concussion; He has a severely bruised and sprained knee that should heal in about two to six weeks. Brock, will be given crutches. He has had an insulin overdose we have him on a glucose solution intravenously; He is also drinking an ice tea to get his levels back to normal. He will be released later today."

Reba nodded.

"Are you aware he has been over medicating?"

"Are you sure he has always managed his diabetes so well"

"Yes he has been giving himself up to fifteen shots a day"

Reba was shocked Brock had been sick, but she never realized it. She felt bad he needed her, and she had not been there.

"Also Brock has a significant amount of bruises "

"He does?" Reba asked a bit shocked.

"Mrs. Hart he has been hit his wife has been abusing him"

"Are you serious?"

"Mrs. Hart this isn't a laughing matter"

"No it isn't I'm not laughing. She hurt him, and I am positive she made sure he overdosed on insulin. She knew she could have more control on him."

"I don't think you understand. There are bruises on Brock that have healed and several in the process of healing. His wife has been hitting him for a while."

"You mean abuse?" Reba asked

"This is largely ignored and even laughed at. Men are also victims of domestic violence. Brock is in this category."

Reba's heart sank she did not find this funny "May I see him?"

"Yes come with me. He will make a full recovery"

Brock was in bed on two IVs. He was drinking a glass of ice tea.

Hi Brock" Reba said as she looked him over, he was already starting to look better.

"Hi thanks Reba" Brock told her as he gave Reba his trademark smile. He was starting to feel better. "It's Kyra you need to thank"

"Okay"

"What happened? It isn't like you to overdose"

"I didn't Barbra Jean filled a syringe to the max and after a struggle, she gave it to me"

"How did you sprain your wrist?"

"I was confused one day, and I called BJ by your name, and she twisted it"

"You what?"

"Yeah" Brock said putting the ice tea down. He had enough.

"Drink the rest of the ice tea. Slowly" Reba told Brock, He nodded and drank it slowly Reba had always been there for him when diabetic symptoms came about.

Brock nodded he looked at Reba and spoke, "Where are the Boys?"

"They are Safe at my place. Brock you and the boys can stay with us until your all better. We can convert the garage into an apartment. We could even make an upstairs."

"That would be good. I would like that." Brock said he looked at Reba he spoke, "Reba will you marry me?"

Reba nodded and smiled, "yes I will marry you."

Brock nodded and smiled he spoke again, "I have a confession to make"

"I know you still love me"

"No not that. But I do I never stopped, this is about BJ"

"Is it bout how she ruined our lives? "

"She did do that, Reba she –" Brock stopped and looked down at the covers

"She what?" Reba asked sitting on the bed she cupped Brock's cheek.

Brock looked up at her their blues eyes met. Both smiled at each other, Brock took a deep breath "Okay well uh Barbra Jean is messing with my insulin and I have felt so confused that is why I was giving myself fifteen shots even more"

"Brock are you positive?"

"I caught her last week and I was going to tell you. But there is more she beats Kevin and I can't do a thing because she would kill the boys and Henry isn't mine"

Reba was about to speak when a doctor walked in

"Mr. Hart you will be fine. It says here you are diabetic?"

"Yes I have been since 1997. I take about fifteen shots a day. And I feel much better"

"Good you will be released later on today we will get your insulin under control"

"Have you thought about an insulin pump?"

"Uh yeah I wasn't able to afford one"

"Well you are a perfect candidate and they aren't much in cost"

Brock nodded "Uh sure it couldn't be any worse than taking fifteen shots "

The doctor talked to Brock and left

"Brock are you sure about her messin with your insulin?"

"Yeah positive"

"I knew that wasn't you"

Brock nodded and spoke "When we kissed those times after the divorce did you feel it?"

"Brock I did. I should have fought for you. I didn't. If I had this wouldn't have happened"

"Reba this isn't your fault. If you had Kevin would have been hurt. He was left out of everything. I made sure I loved him and treated him like a son. Reba I wish we could have known about Kevin and adopted him together."

"Brock I miss you. It ripped me apart every time you were with her."

"Same I have no feelings for her. Reba when we kissed last year on Christmas Eve I –"Brock stopped "Reba it felt like old times how we would be together and drink eggnog and spend time putting together gifts or fill the stockings. I would be drinking "

"I know ,"Reba said, " I was so upset the kids all left last year and it rained. Then you all came. We could have been fine without BJ"

"Yeah but we were all together."

"Brock do you have regrets?" Reba asked

"Yes I regret leaving you. If I was supposed to be with her For Kevin then I don't regret that. Reba do you have regrets"

"I do I wish I had known about Kevin sooner and fought for our marriage. And fought for Kevin"

"Reba thanks for a second chance."

"Thank- you."

"Brock I am going to leave for a bit and get some stuff for you and the boys"

Brock nodded "Bring me some comfy pants."

Reba nodded and left she got to the house to find the police there she told them everything and saw Barbra jean in the police car she ignored her. She packed up Brock's clothes and the boys and took them to her place. She made a bed for him on the couch. She went back to the hospital. To find Brock waiting for her she helped him with his shoes. He hobbled out

Reba got Brocks new insulin medication and the pain meds he was proscribed he hobbled outside and Reba helped him to a bench outside she ran to get the car and pulled up close to the curb and helped him into the car. He put on his seat belt. Reba got in and started on their way home

"This is the first time I am on crutches I kept telling the doctor that."

"I know."

Brock rubbed his knee, it was starting to feel sore.

"Are you going to get the insulin pump?" Reba asked him trying to get the focus off his knee

"I think so it will be better than fifteen shots a day"

"Brock why were you giving yourself so many?. When we were together you were only giving yourself 4"

"Yeah I can go back to 4. I was over medicating myself but I thought it wasn't working . I have been feeling so off I knew something was wrong. That's why I called her Reba and she well she has been hitting me a lot lately" Brock said running his hand through his hair

"Do you remember why I was on crutches?" Brock asked

Reba nodded "You were first diagnosed with diabetes and you collapsed breaking your ankle "

"Reba I haven't overdosed before and lately I have been. I was feeling poorly."

"You should have told me."

"I wanted to but she could have put me into a diabetic coma."

"Sorry Brock."

"Yeah me too, so I will be crashing with you for 6 weeks."

"Brock I can handle you I lived with you for 20 years."

Brock nodded.

Reba pulled into the drive way .

" Brock wait until I get your crutches."

Brock nodded an opened his door.

Reba helped him out and gave him his crutches Brock hobbled up the steps.

"Take it easy" Reba told him opening the door.

Brock nodded he hobbled to the chair and sat down

Reba helped him over to the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep glad to be home where he belonged.


	3. Note

Characters:

taking this to describe  
Kevin curly brown hair , sapphire blue eyes. He has light colored skin freckles, dimples, and a tipped up nose


	4. Chapter3

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba/dukes cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

Reba was in the kitchen getting stuff ready for Brock. She was happy to have him home. They were best friends.

Kyra walked into the kitchen "Hey mom"

"Hi Kyra" Reba responded.

"Will dad be okay?"

"Yes, he will be fine."

"Mom I want this to work out this time for you two"

Reba nodded she did too. She walked into the living room to find Brock sound asleep on the couch.

"Your father looks peaceful," Reba told Kyra

"Do you love him?" Kyra asked

Reba nodded and spoke to Brock, "Brock wake up" she said shaking him. She knew he needed insulin and the pain medication.

"No tired" Brock said batting her hand away.

"Brock I have to give you your insulin injection and pain meds" Reba told him. She knew he was cranky when he was in pain. She also knew lack of insulin made him that ay as well.

"Knee hurts" Brock told her. Not thinking of anything at the moment he felt tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"Where do you want it?" Reba asked with a dull tone knowing what she was going to say would get Brock's attention it always did.

"Don't care" Brock told her he was so tired.

"Okay rollover"

Brock opened his eyes and looked at her "that wasn't funny I hate getting a shot in my rump"

"You said you didn't care" Reba said smiling at him

"Not what I meant" Brock told her still a bit groggy

Reba chuckled "I'm gonna ask again where do you want it?"

"My arm" Brock said giving her his hand. Reba pricked his finger she tested his glucose levels and made sure she gave him the right amount of insulin.

Reba rolled up his sleeve she cleaned the site with an alcohol wipe and injected the insulin

"Thanks"

"Did you let her?"

"No never she did it the first time today. Where are the kids?"

"Outside playing. Brock I went to the house to get your stuff the boys were signed over to social services she never planned Kyra to walk in. she was going to let you die. And then get rid of the boys."

Brock nodded he knew BJ was going to pull something. He moved and groaned.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah"

Reba rubbed his arm and picked up the glass of water she put the pill in his mouth and helped him drink By holding his head up and then put a few pillows under his knee

He winced

"Sorry"

Brock nodded

Kyra walked over to her dad. "Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks, "He told her opening his arms for her to hug him

She did and gave him a big hug.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too Kyra"

Jake and Henry came in with Cheyenne, Van and Elizabeth.

"Daddy" Henry said running in and hugging him.

The others hugged him

"Okay kids let daddy rest" Reba said ushering the kids out.

She covered Brock up with a blanket and wet to fix dinner.

Brock hobbled into the kitchen the next morning.

"Mornin want some eggs?"

"I got egg and bacon," Henry said eating. His mom never cooked this well.

He smiled and kissed the top of his head and sat on the breakfast bar stool

"Morning " Van said walking in with Cheyenne and Elizabeth

Kevin ran up and hugged him Brock hugged back and kissed the top of his head

"Brock have something to eat" Reba said giving him a plate with some eggs and bacon. She looked at him and smiled. They had discussed marriage Reba decided it would be best to wait until his divorce was final and then get married. Right now Brock had to focus on getting himself back on track. He had to get his medications in order and get all of the legal papers for the boys.

"I am not hungry," He said giving the plate to Kevin who sat down and ate.

"Brock you have to eat" Reba told him as she looked at him. She was not going to let him down now. She was going to do everything she could to help her best friend. He was her true best friend.

"I will have something later," Brock told her as he rubbed his knee.

"Brock you can't let your levels go down"

"Reba I don't feel good," Brock confessed. He had been feeling poorly all night.

"What's wrong?" Reba asked a bit concerned hoping she could pin point the problem

"I need more insulin or something," Brock told her.

Reba noticed the symptom's right away he needed to get his levels up. She managed to help Brock get his body back into line. He was so used to having fifteen doses or more.

Over the next few days it was a struggle for Brock to keep is levels normal. They managed to do so.

"Brock how do you feel?" Reba asked as he sat on the couch with the kids his leg up on the coffee table

"Okay" Brock responded he was feeling better than he had in a long time. Whatever he and Reba were doing, it was working. They had contractors working on the garage apartment.

Reba sat beside him Brock gave her his hand she pricked his finger checked his levels and filled the syringe.

The kids chuckled as Brock allowed her to do everything

Brock rolled up his sleeve .Reba cleaned the site with an alcohol wipe she filled the syringe with the right amount of insulin and injected it into his upper arm.

"What is so funny?" Brock asked his kids. After Reba removed the needle.

"You two have that down pat," Cheyenne said

"I'm not in the mood to do it and your mom does a good Job." Brock said smiling at her.

She smiled back." You have a doctor's appointment to get a consult for the insulin pump next Friday" Reba told him.

"I hope it works," Brock said

Reba nodded "It will"

"Will you marry me?" Brock asked holing up the same ring he had given her before." Reba I know you want to wait but I love you. I want to be your husband again. Reba please be my wife."

Reba nodded and kissed him. That's all she could do it had been a few days since he had left the hospital. She was ready to start their life together again.

"Hello children present" Van said

"So then leave" Reba said as she continued to kiss Brock

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brock?"

Brock awoke to see Reba standing beside him he gave her his finger she did everything and rubbed the side of his head.

"It will be better soon you get your insulin pump today"

"Thanks"

Reba nodded "get up and get dressed I put some clothes in the washroom down here"

"My Knee feels good too I hope I can start to walk on it"

Reba nodded and went in the kitchen to make her family breakfast.

Brock got his crutches and hobbled into the bathroom. He had filed for divorce when he got out of the hospital. It had been two weeks since everything happened Brock was doing well.

He showered and dressed and hobbled out into the kitchen he checked his levels

"Do you want me to do that?" Reba asked

"No I got it" Brock said filling the syringe he wiped the alcohol pad on his abdomen and inserted the needle

Reba rubbed his back." Do you realize you have been giving yourself five shots a day?"

"Yeah I think we have it down. " Brock said

"I don't want a big wedding"

"No how about a small one here with us and the kids"

"Perfect and our closest friends"

"Reba, do you ever think about our little girl?"

"All the time. I wonder what her name is I know we named her Riley Karter. Do you think they changed her name?"

"I don't know. We should tell the kids about Riley. She would be 28 now"

Brock nodded they had breakfast and went to Brock's appointment. They did not speak again about Riley.

Reba and brock arrived home they had been at the hospital most of the day.

"Did you get the insulin pump?" Kyra asked

Brock nodded and showed them. He and Reba were both tired.

A week passed Brock improved. He was in the kitchen after work

He and Reba were getting married in a few days.

Kyra started asking all types of questions about diabetes.

Brock answered them.

"Kyra, why the sudden interest?" Brock asked

"I don't know. Ever since I found you unconscious I wanted to learn more like what happens when you go into diabetic shock?"

"Symptoms include dizziness and sweating, clumsy movements, irritability and confusion. In severe cases, I may actually fall unconscious. However, the key here is recognizing the symptoms early on and administering immediate care. I carry glucose tablet with me, for just such an emergency. In the absence of glucose tablets, candy, juice, sugary soft drinks and anything else with straight sugar will do. It has to be sugar; the ideal dosing is three glucose tablets or 1/2 cup of fruit juice or five to six pieces of hard candy. I do have Glucagon to inject as well. I think you kids should know." Brock told her smiling at her.

"Dad I am so glad you are well, "Kyra told him.

"Me too" Brock told her.

Brock and Reba told all of the kids what to do. And explained things to them

Reba and Brock had a small wedding at the house with family and friends. Riley was still on their minds how would they tell their kids they had a daughter when Reba was 15 and Brock was 17 they had kept it a secret until her birth and out came a beautiful red head with blue eyes like her daddy. Reba and Brock spent 2 days with her and placed her up for adoption. Both missed her. Both had come to conclusion that drove the first wedge between them with every child born Riley was in their minds.


	5. Chapter 4

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

Brock was kissing Reba in the kitchen they had just been remarried.

"You do know you have guests?"

Brock turned to see Eugene Fisher and his wife Sarah.

"Yeah I do and I love my wife." Brock said kissing her.

"You should have stayed married." Sarah commented.

Brock and Reba nodded. Brock took her hand and led her out to their guests.

"Brock we should thank them," Reba whispered as they sat down at the table.

Brock nodded as he stood with Reba by his side. "Mom, Dad JV, Helen, Ricky, Eugene, Sarah, Liam, Rachel, Jed, Beka ,Josh and Zack thanks for being here to our kids Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Kevin and Henry we love all of you and we hope to share many more moments with you" Brock said picking up Henry as he and Reba kissed him. They took pictures.

Brock and Reba went to Dallas Texas to see the Dallas cowboys play. Reba and Brock had gone on a wild goose chase after they think they saw Riley. They had not. After that Brock took Reba to Paris, she was ecstatic she had thought seeing the Cowboys was their honeymoon.

Two months had passed Brock had his diabetes under control and was doing well. The insulin pump was working well. He and Reba started jogging in the mornings. They had not told the kids about Riley.

They got in the door Henry ran and greeted them.

"I jog?" Henry asked.

"When you're older," Brock told him removing his shoes and kissing the top of his head.

"Are you still taking me to get candy?" Henry questioned as he was exited for Halloween.

Reba nodded "Yes your daddy and I will. Now go and play your father and I are going to take a shower."

Brock ran upstairs with Reba.

"Now that was fun a run with my lead feet and a shower with her," Brock joked kissing his wife on the lips as they both had on their underwear.

"You're cruising for it," Reba said smacking him and throwing a tie at him.

Brock laughed and got out a shirt he dressed in a white short sleeved dress shirt he did up his tie and put on dress pants. He had breakfast and went to work.

"Hi Daddy."

Brock looked to see Kevin, Henry and Jake.

"Hey boys where is your mom?" Brock asked.

"Talking to a dentist he gave us pencils," Kevin said.

"Go to the treasure chest and pick out some stuff," Brock told the boys they ran out and Reba came in.

"How do you feel?" Reba asked.

"Good I got an email from my mom she wants to cook thanksgiving dinner."

"HMM sounds good," Reba said kissing Brock.

"EW mommy and daddy kiss" Henry said with a disgusted look.

Brock chuckled and picked him up as Reba tickled him.

"Okay Jake your first" Brock said giving Henry to Reba.

He checked the kid's teeth and gave them a cleaning.

Brock was talking to Reba after he cleaned the kid's teeth.

Jake, Henry and Kevin walked into the office.

Jake walked over to a picture on his dad's desk. It was a picture of his mom and dad with a baby. His mom was no more than fifteen and his dad was seventeen.

"Dad who is this?" Jake asked holding up the picture.

Brock looked at Reba he was about to tell Jake when Henry spoke,

"Daddy can't eat my candy," Henry said sadly feeling bad for his dad.

"It doesn't bother me Hen. Besides you won't be either I hate Halloween. The poor teeth" Brock said shaking his head.

"I hate it too. They get too hyper," Reba said thankful for a change in the subject neither was ready to talk about Riley yet.

Jake soon lost interest in the picture.

"Kevin won't be eating much this year, he has three cavities," Brock whispered to Reba.

"I am not going to give him candy. He has to go out he knows about it we will ration out their candy." Reba whispered to Brock.

Brock nodded.

"Daddy I a dog" Henry said as he ran up to his father who had come home from work.

"Oh wow you have your costume on already," Brock said picking up his little son and kissing his forehead.

"I bark" Henry told him wrapping his arms around Brocks neck and hugging him.

Brock rubbed his back and hugged him back.

"Daddy mommy scares us and she done it five times," Henry whispered.

Brock smiled. He spoke to his son" Lets scare your mother"

Kyra came down with Jake and Kevin

"Dad look I'm a parrot and I have rollerblades and a Dallas Stars hockey jersey on."

"He is a hockey player parrot," Kyra told him

"Boys, Kyra?" Reba called

Brock and the kids ran upstairs brock got three scream masks he hid in the closet with the kids

"Brock, Henry, Kyra, Kevin, Jake?" Reba called

In the closet the kids were chuckling

Brock counted up to three on his fingers. The five of them jumped out at Reba

"RAH!" the kids said

Reba jumped

"We got you mommy, "Kevin told her

Brock was laughing hysterically. Reba walked into the closet to find Brock wearing a scream mask laughing.

Brock!" Reba said hitting him

"Are our masks scary mom?" Jake asked walking in

Reba nodded and removed his scream mask.

"Jake go wash up for dinner take Henry and Kevin with you." Reba told him.

Brock removed his mask "Kyra make sure they wash up"

"Okay. Dad do you think I could go to a party tonight?"

"Your mom and I will talk." Brock told her.

Kyra nodded and left.

Brock and Reba were taking the kids out. "What do I say?" Henry asked they had been to 35 houses and Henry asked that every time.

"Trick or Treat smell my feet give me something good to eat" Brock said

"I say trick or treat' Henry said following Jake

"Brock don't tell him that," Reba said

"I love you thanks for marrying me again"

Reba took Brock's hand. They went to more homes after a while and a half full pillow case Brock and Reba called it a night.

Reba and Brock walked in the door. Brock was carrying a sleeping Henry.

Van looked at them" It is late"

Brock looked at him with a stern look and took Henry up stairs he changed him out of his costume and into PJ's.

Later on that night, Brock and Reba were getting ready for bed. "Do you want me to call my mom and let her know it is okay to cook thanksgiving dinner?"

"I did."

Brock smiled and kissed his wife he tucked his insulin pump under his pillow.

Liz came and cooked thanksgiving dinner. As Brock and Reba took the kids to play football. Christmas soon approached.

Brock and Van were out getting the tree

Cheyenne was with Henry and Elizabeth. Jake, Kevin and Kyra were upstairs with Reba getting the Christmas stuff down.

"Is that our tree?" Henry asked as Brock and Van came in with it

"Yep" Van told him as Brock opened the other part of the door.

"Where is Mommy?" Henry asked Cheyenne realizing that Reba was gone. He was very attached to Reba.

"Right here" Reba said coming down with decorations as Van set the tree in the stand.

Henry got up he ran to her and hugged her leg

Kyra and Kevin came down with decorations as did Jake

"Okay Dad you put on the lights" Cheyenne said giving him the stringed lights

Brock put the lights on the tree,

"Dad how did Santa know we were here last year?" Kevin asked looking at the Christmas ornaments

"He just did pal"

Kevin smiled and spoke "Daddy did you get your Texas ones from our old house?"

"Yes I did they are here somewhere" Brock told him

"Kevin come on and decorate the tree" Kyra said

Kevin nodded

"Let's decorate the tree," Brock said to the kids

They started decorating the tree. They had become a family. Reba had become Kevin and Henry's mother. She had fallen in love with the boys. She considered them her sons. Their kids had accepted them as their brothers.

The family continued to decorate the house and tree

"Mommy eggnog" Henry said smiling at Reba.

Brock smiled at Reba.

"Me too Grammy" Lizzy said

Reba went in to get the eggnog the phone rang.

She picked it up "Hello?.. Hi mom.. yes everything is fine… yes Brock is fine we remarried… we have Henry and another other child Kevin…. Mom she beat Kevin…. Yes I have forgiven her… well the boys never did wrong…. Yes he made a mistake but it has been fixed…. Mom I love him…. Yes mom we are happy… your coming home that's great I can't wait for you to meet Kevin… your bringing Ricky?... mom that's great I haven't seen him in ages… okay see you soon I love you too" Reba said hanging up the phone. Brock walked in and clicked off his phone.

"My mom is happy Barbra Jim is out of the picture. Reba she knew all along she told me we would get back together and we did"

"Brock I never got over you I love you so much. And it hurt when you left me"

"I know. It hurt me too. I regretted it when I saw the divorce papers"

"Brock do you know how I knew you weren't with BJ at the 1998 dental convention?"

"No you never told me"

"BJ came to the bar and told me she was there with Dr. Snyder she said that she dated a bunch of other dentists. "

"I wonder why she told you that."

"I can think of a reason. I wasn't talking to you and I still hated her. She wanted me close"

"I love you Brock Enroll Hart"

"I love you too Reba Nell Hart"

They embraced and kissed

"My mom is coming" Brock said after they pulled away

"My parents are coming and bringing Ricky"

"I haven't seen Ricky since our first marriage"

"Brocky married Rebie they are a happy couple" Brock said mocking Ricky it was not in a mean way

Reba smacked him" He was cute he is very loving that's why momma and Daddy didn't bring him"

"Brock we can't let him know we were divorced"

"Who everyone knows that" Van said walking in

Reba went into the Living room and explained everything to the kids.

"Don't worry mom it won't be too hard to pretend you weren't divorced. It is like how it used to be before you started fighting. The only thing better is we have three brothers instead of one" Kyra told her hugging Kevin close to her

"I like having brothers I'm not out numbered" Jake said

"Mom is Uncle Ricky still slow?" Jake asked

"Jake he has Down syndrome" Brock told him

"Daddy what is that?" Henry asked

Brock told her he explained it to the kids

"Oh okay" Jake said

"Mommy is Rick dumb?" Kevin asked

"No he is very bright he loves reading and learning about God and he loves collecting hockey ,basketball and Football cards" Reba told them

Reba got out a photo album from the bookshelf she opened it and showed them a picture of their uncle.

"Who is the baby?" Lizzy asked

"That is your mommy this is Ricky he is a very proud uncle"

"Mom why is he bald holding Kyra?" Jake asked flipping to another page

"He had leukemia again and when Jake was born he had heart surgery three weeks before" Reba told them

"So is he okay now Mrs. H?"

"Yes he is fine he didn't come last time. I told my parents not to bring him. He really loves your father and it would have upset him to know we had separated"

"Mom you have pictures of Henry and I but not as babies how will he understand that?"

"We will tell him the truth that we recently adopted you two"

"Is that a lie?" Kevin asked

"No it isn't we did sign the adoption papers for you and Henry so we adopted you" Brock told him

Kevin nodded

"When are Mema ,Grammy Liz and Grandpa coming?" Cheyenne asked

"My mom said they will be here Friday and they will spend two weeks," Reba said

"My mom said the same."

Reba shook her head "Our parents in the same house for two weeks not good"

" I have the perfect plan. Let them stay at the condo" Brock said smiling at his wife

"I love that idea," Reba said

The Kids nodded and stared to decorate

They decorated the house and got some pizza. In hopes, their parents would agree.


	6. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

They prepared for Christmas over the next few days doing different things as a family.

Reba and Brock were in the kitchen getting things ready for the kids to decorate sugar cookies.

Brock set the table with paper plates and plastic knives. He gave each of the kids four cookies a Christmas tree, snowman, stocking and Santa Brock gave Cheyenne, Van and Kyra an option.

"Kids"Brock called

"Brock I have an idea" Reba said to Brock as she put some icing in small storage containers.

"What?" Brock asked

"My brother Ricky can come and live with us now we will give him the garage apartment that way he can be independent"

Brock looked at Reba "Would your parents like that?"

Reba shrugged.

"Daddy I won go fish one million times"

"Nuh you cheat he cheats grampy"

"Okay have a seat Reba told them"

They started icing cookies after Reba told them the rules no gooping them no eating the sprinkles or m&m's or any other candy.

"Mommy this is good" Henry said liking the spoon then touching his hair

"Okay Hen, Your done lets go have a bath" Reba sais scooping him up she took him to the upstairs bathroom.

"Daddy Henry iced that for you," Kevin told him after a while

Brock removed the glopped icing and iced three more with it

He took a bite and looked at Kevin who was liking the spoon he had it all over his face

"Oh Kevin" Brock replied shaking his head knowing he would have to cleanup his son.

"The icing is good," Jake, said doing the same

"No Boys don't lick I think we are done here" Brock said taking the spoons from them.

"No daddy that's a waste of icing" Kevin said going for the

"Kevin all of the icing isn't good for you." Brock told him washing up his spoon

Kevin nodded. He hugged Brock "I love you daddy"

Brock smiled and kissed him on the top of the head" I Love you too buddy"

"No Lizzy don't lick" Cheyenne said as her daughter followed lead of the boys. She scooped her up and took her upstairs.

Van stated to lick the icing

"You're worse than them," Kyra said hitting him.

Van laughed

Kyra took some on her finger as well.

"Okay no more icing "Brock said taking it away

"Jake clean yourself up Van, Kevin, Kyra you too." Brock said putting the icing in the freezer, he put the sprinkles on the counter and cleaned the table after letting the kids eat a cookie.

The front door opened "Hello?"

"Grammy is here!" Jake said running to the door after he had cleaned up

Liz had told Brock not to worry about picking her up.

"Hi Jake you have grown" Liz said smiling at the youngster and looking around the house it was nicely decorated. Brock had called her and told her what BJ had done. Reba called her parents and let them know as well.

"Where are my other grandchildren?" Liz asked

"Kevin is afraid you won't like him cause he was adopted and Henry is with mommy she is giving him a bath he and Lizzy were playing with the icing dad cleaned up. We decorated sugar cookies." Jake told her

"Wow that's a mouth full Jake and thanks for the play by play" Liz said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Kyra"

"Hi Gramma" She said hugging her

Brock was cleaning up Kevin " I ate a sugar cookie" Kevin said as Brock cleaned his mouth

"He packed it with icing" Kyra said eating one

"Kevin are you going to give me a hug?" Liz asked

"Do you like me?"

"You're my grandson right?"

"Am I?"

Liz smiled and hugged him

She hugged Brock "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I went back to work after my knee was better. Everything is under control. I have my diabetes under control too," Brock said hugging her

"Brock had Barbra Jim done anything before?"

"Mom I don't want to talk about this"

"Brock you need to"

"Hi Liz" Reba said walking in with Henry

Liz hugged Reba

"Daddy did you try the cookie I made for you?"

"Yes I left some for mommy"

Reba picked it up and ate it noticing Brock had removed most of the icing. He had cleaned everything up.

Reba ate the rest of it "It was delicious Henry. You can have one cookie" Reba told him getting a container out from under the counter she put the cookies in. "thanks for cleaning up" she said kissing him

"Brock have you talked about what Barbra Joan did?"

"Mom it is fine. We are all fine" Brock told her "Henry, Jake , Kevin I'm going to the office want to come?"

The three boys nodded Brock grabbed his keys and ushered the boys out.

They got to the office

"Dad can I have a pencil and eraser?" Jake asked

Brock nodded

"Daddy can I have a bouncy ball?" Kevin asked

"Daddy Sickers" Henry said

"Jake give Henry some stickers" Brock told Jake

"Thomas" Henry said

Brock got stuff for JV the floss he liked. He picked up an electric tooth brush for Ricky. And a few tooth brushes for Helen. He got some stuff for his Sister Sarah and Brother in law Jim. He got some stuff for Lizzy

"Okay boys let's go"

"Daddy can I have the puppet?" Henry asked pointing to a puppet brock used for kids to show them how to brush their teeth.

"No I only have him for now"

"Okay can I put the sickers in my sticker book?"

"Yes when we get home," Brock said ushering the boys out.

They got to the car Brock drove home. And entered into the front door.

"Hi Brock"

"Hi JV"

" Brock!" Ricky said hugging him

"Hey Rick you look good this is for you and JV this is yours" Brock said giving them the stuff from the dental office

"We got stuff from dad's office," Jake said

"Cool Cheyenne and I used to take stuff too," Kyra said

"Kyra I want to put this in my sicker book"

"Let's go"

Henry followed his sister to his room

"Brock, Reba said you have the keys to the condo," JV said

"No they are right over here underneath our bible," Brock said pulling them out of the drawer

"Do you two want to stay at the condo?" Brock asked

"We don't want to impose on you," Helen said

"You honestly aren't" Brock said

"Why do they have the choice of staying there? "Liz asked

Brock smacked his forehead

"Look all of you can stay at the condo it has four bedrooms . I can't take your bickering anymore," Reba told them running upstairs

"Honestly can you try to get along?" Brock asked

"We do"

"Mom you're always on Reba, Helen you're always on me. We have been through a lot this year. If you can't get along under this roof then go and fight at the condo," Brock said giving the key to JV and running upstairs

"And so it starts" Reba said as Brock sat beside her.

"Man I thought putting them up there would have been a good idea"

Reba nodded" it was a good idea"

"I don't think it was"

There was a knock on the door "Come in," Brock told the person behind the door

The door opened in walked Ricky.

"Hi they want to talk."

"Hey Rick are momma and Daddy fighting with Liz?"

"No they said you are right."

"Wow." Brock said.

"Brock did BJ mess your insulin up?"

"Yeah, Wait how did you know about her?" Reba asked.

"Brock I knew. I heard my momma and daddy talking and they said you divorced and I picked up the phone last week then you talked to momma," Ricky told them.

Brock looked at Reba.

"Ricky we are sorry we never told you," Reba said hugging her brother.

"It is okay I knew you would get back together"

Brock and Reba shared a look.

"How?" they asked.

Ricky chuckled, "That is why."

The three of them headed down stairs.

The night went good they all seemed to get along. Helen, JV and Liz headed to the condo.

The kids were all in bed Brock and Reba were on the couch cuddling.

"Hi"

"Hey Rick" Brock said.

"I need to talk."

"Ricky are you okay?" Reba asked.

"Yes I want your help."

"With what?" Reba asked.

Ricky took a deep breath "I want to live here and live in the condo."

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing. **


	7. Chapter 6

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

"Okay I will talk to momma"

Ricky smiled you would trust me?"

"Yes would you need a job?" Brock asked

Ricky hugged them both

"I could use help I'm trying to start up a real-estate business and I could use a partner" Reba said

"I could do it" Ricky told her as he smiled.

Reba nodded " I know you can"

"Thank you"

"Get some rest you will need it" Brock told him

Ricky nodded and headed up to bed. Reba and Brock headed up shortly after

The next morning they awoke to fighting between Ricky and his parents.

Reba jumped out of bed and ran down stairs Brock was on her tail after he shoved his insulin pump in his pocket

"JV calm down" Brock told him

"Did you know that he wants to live on his own?" JV yelled

"Daddy he can" Reba said

"I want to" Ricky said

They fought it out Reba and Brock won by telling them they would be there if he needed them

"See you later," Brock said kissing Reba

"Brock stay home today" Reba said rapping her arms around Brock's neck and kissing him

"Reba I will be fine," Brock, told her giving her a tender kiss on the lips

"Stay home we can stay in bed all day and cuddle" Reba said not letting go

He chuckled "that sounds good. However I have five kids to provide for," Brock said

"Brock call me when you get to work"

"Okay. Wait are you okay?" Brock asked

"No I have a bad feeling tell me you love me and kiss me"

"I love you Reba" Brock said kissing her tenderly

"Ricky lets go" Brock told his brother in law

He smiled and followed

"Why are you taking me?"

"This way you can prove you can work and hold down a task. Plus it gets them off your back"

"Not Reba"

"She can hold her own you know that"

"Yeah she can really fight my momma"

Brock nodded "I have paper work to do. I have a list of things you can do in my office"

"Okay"

Brock sat at his desk and started on paper work as Ricky did the chores on the list. He was determined to follow Brock's list without asking to many questions he had to prove to his parents he could be on his own.

"Hey Ricky, how are things going?" Brock asked coming out

"Fine I can do this"

Brock smiled "Yes you can. How about-"Brock looked around" Ricky you really cleaned up this place looks great"

"Thank you"

"How about running across the street and getting us some lunch," Brock said giving him fifty dollars

Ricky nodded and left

Brock flipped the closed sign over. He went to his office.

He heard the door open. He heard the sound of a crying child he walked out to see a red head with a cute freckle faced little boy his mouth was filled with blood as was the towel

"Can I help you?"

"Yes please tell me you're Dr. Hart"

"Yes I'm Dr. Hart what happened?" Brock asked

"He fell off his bike your receptionist said to come in if it was an emergency"

"Can I look at your mouth?" Brock asked the young boy

He nodded and walked over to Brock.

Brock took him to the exam room and fixed his tooth.

"Mommy look he pulled my tooth!" Jed said running out with his tooth in a baggy

His mother smiled at him and turned to Brock she spoke, "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing" Brock told her as he turned to Jed he spoke to him

"Hey buddy you can pick out a toy from the chest in fact pick out seven things for being so brave" Brock told him

"Okay I'm Jedediah Brock Holden. My daddy left my mommy. He is a jerk right? He got his secretary pregnant and he married her."

"Jed, I told you not to blab that"

"Sorry mommy he's nice" Jed replied

"I know how it is my wife and I have young kids"

"I'm Riley Holden"

Brock froze did she just say Riley as in his Riley?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	8. Chapter 7

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock swallowed he looked at the young women she had red hair and blue eyes. She looked just like Reba. Was this girl his daughter?

"Have you had lunch?" Brock asked

"No we haven't but I was going to go and get something"

"No need my brother in law will be back soon. I forgot to tell him what I wanted and my wife will be in for lunch. ``Brock told her

"No that's alright I will see you "Riley told him.

Reba walked in with Ricky they both froze and looked at Riley.

"Brock I forgot to ask" Ricky told him

Brock kissed Reba "Hi"

Reba whispered to Brock. He nodded he turned to Ricky he spoke to him,

"Ricky get me something healthy, Jed whatever they want. Jed get something soft. Stay away from anything hard and crusty. Don't get any chips or things like that." Brock told Ricky as he handed him another fifty.

"Go to KFC." Reba told him, "I'll take a chicken sandwich and fries."

"Can I eat Mac & Cheese and Mashed Potatoes?" Jed asked

Brock nodded he spoke to Jed, "yes that's fine." He said pulling Reba into the office

Reba and Brock stood in Brock's office neither knew what to say. Brock was the first to speak,

"Reba if she is our daughter she-"Brock paused he looked at the door tears streamed down his face.

Reba also started to cry both embraced each other as tears streamed down their cheeks. They broke apart.

"Brock we should tell her."

Brock nodded.

Reba looked at Brock she smiled and kissed him.

Reba and Brock pulled themselves together.

Reba walked over to Brock's desk she picked up the picture and spoke, "Brock she looks like me" Reba said

"Reba that is our little girl. Jed is so cute he said his name was Jedediah Brock. Reba how do we tell her?" Brock responded

"What do you want to do?" Reba asked

They talked about how they could tell her. Nothing seemed right. After a while they both looked at each other.

They grasped hands and walked out of Brock's office.

"I hope you don't mind I got a pencil and paper." Jed said as he looked up from drawing at the reception desk

Ricky entered he spoke to Brock, "I got everything" Ricky told them

They moved into the office to eat

Jed talked about his drawing to Brock and Reba. Reba smiled at Brock if Riley was their daughter. This meant Jed was their first grandchild.

Reba was the first to speak to Riley, "So Riley where are you from?"

"Originally Texas. I came back to find my parents. I'm married to my husband Bailey we only have Jed at the moment. I do have twins I had a girl and boy when I was fifteen."

"Jed is a beautiful. "Reba told Riley

"Thank you I get told that all the time."

"I get told my freckles are cute with the red hair." Jed blurted out.

They talked some more the more they talked the more Brock and Reba knew that Riley was their daughter.

Ricky kept looking at Riley, Brock and Reba he couldn't contain himself he spoke,

"You could pass for Reba's daughter" Ricky said he didn't let anyone speak, "You know the one you had at age fifteen?"

"You knew?" Brock asked

"Brock there's a lot of things I don't know. When it comes to you love birds I know lots."

Brock swallowed he looked at Reba neither knew what to say.

Riley was shocked she had just brought her son to get his tooth checked every one was silent they looked around the room at each other.

Riley was the first to speak, "Wait a moment you're my mom and dad?" Riley asked Brock and Reba

"We both thought it." Reba replied

They were all silent again as they took everything in

Riley smiled and spoke, "I did too I was going to do some investigating and find out."

Jed smiled and looked at Brock and Reba he smiled and spoke, Grandpa, Grandma!" he said happily as he got up and hugged Brock and Reba. He had grandparents he was happy with that.

"Mommy we found them." Jed declared happily.

Riley smiled she had to make sure but for now she was happy she smiled and looked at her parents they looked at her Reba got up and hugged Riley as tears streamed down her face.

"My Riley" Reba said as she pulled her child into a hug.

Brock got up and did the same. Both glad their daughter was back.

After lunch Riley left promising to come by their house for dinner to meet her siblings.

Brock and Reba left around 2:15 to go pick the kids up Jake and Kevin from Elementary school, Henry from preschool.

Brock and Reba couldn't wait to tell the kids about their sister. They had excitement building. Riley couldn't wait to meet her siblings she was glad her parents were happy to have her in her life.

Reba drove to the daycare to pick up Henry. He was sitting alone in the corner playing.

He looked up to see Reba.

"Mommy!" The tot said running to her he hugged her.

"Why were you playing alone?"

"The lady made them not like me" Henry told Reba she picked him up.

"That's her." Henry said pointing at the lady she was in a flowered dress.

"Meany" Henry told her

Reba put him down she told him to get his things together. He obeyed.

"Why was Henry sitting alone?" Reba asked the lady.

"I can't stand his mother. "

Reba looked at her she took a deep breath and remained calm she spoke as calm as she could, "I'm his mother."

The lady smiled at Reba.

"His mother is Barbra Jean." She said

"She gave up her rights. Henry is my son."

"He bites and hits the other kids."

Reba looked at Henry he had tears streaming down his face

"Mommy I doesn't do that." Henry sobbed

Reba bent down and hugged Henry she knew he was telling the truth.

She put his back pack on his back she stood and turned to the women and spoke,

" Come tomorrow you won't have a job. "With that Reba picked up Henry and walked out.

She got Henry into his car seat, "Kyra!" Henry said happily pointing to his sister

"I figured you were still here. Why is Henry crying?" Kyra replied.

"He had a problem at the day care with one of the ladies."

"She had a ugly flowered dress and a stupid name." Henry replied

"Henry we don't talk like that." Reba corrected him

Henry nodded.

Kyra got into the front seat," what is her name?" she asked turning to her brother

"Fawn" Henry said

Kyra started laughing Reba tried not too but how Henry had said it was funny.

They arrived home Brock was at home already with Kevin and Jake.

Reba told brock about the day care he was livid. He called the daycare he told them Henry wouldn't becoming anymore.

"Brock if we don't send Henry to daycare what do we do?" Reba asked as they fixed dinner.

"On Fridays we could take him to the office. During the week I could have him with me." Brock told her

"Brock I will watch him."

Brock nodded

"Brock we should tell the kids about Riley."

Brock nodded

Henry, Jake and Kevin ran into the kitchen Kyra was behind them

"Mom, dad who is this Cheyenne said it is me." Kyra said handing her mom a picture.

"Henry go and get Cheyenne and Van." Brock told him

Henry ran off he returned, "She said she is busy."

Reba walked into the living room she called Cheyenne down.

Brock was just ushering the kids to the living room.

Reba took the picture of Riley from Kyra,

Brock and Reba both stood in front of the kids.

Reba took Brock's hand

Brock spoke, "This is your sister Riley."

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
